Muse Watson
|birthplace = Alexandria, Louisiana |family = Nancy Ann Naumer Muse Watson Keller |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Muse Watson (born Robert Gravel) is an American actor best known for his role as Ben Willis in the horror franchise I Know What You Did Last Summer and as Agent Mike Franks in the hit police procedural series NCIS. Biography Watson was born Robert Gravel, on July 20, 1948, in Alexandria, Louisiana. Little is known about Watson's past, including the names of his parents and wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he went to Louisiana Tech for two years before transferring to Berea College, where he got his first exposure to acting when he played Petruchio in the William Shakespeare play The Taming of the Shrew. Watson got his first on-screen role in 1989, when he was cast as a Police Officer in the supernatural film Black Rainbow. Watson got his first major role in 1997, when he was cast as Ben Willis in the hit horror-mystery film I Know What You Did Last Summer. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Saturday Night Live, NCIS, Castle, Justified, Franklin & Bash, Valley of Bones, The Dead Ones, The Mentalist, Dark Resonance, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Watson portrayed Mickey Bates in the Season Two episode "Revelations". Filmography *Valley of Bones (2017) - Terry *Dark Resonance (2016) - Professor Walter Jackson *Saved by Grace (2016) - Jeremiah *NCIS - 19 episodes (2006-2015) - NCIS Supervisory Special Agent Mike Franks *Suburban Gothic (2014) - Ambrose *Compound Fracture (2014) - Gary Wolffsen *Justified (2014) - Elmont Swain *Of Silence (2014) - Danny *Between the Sand and the Sky (2014) - Boss *Eagleheart (2013) - Quint *The Last Exorcism Part II (2013) - Frank Merle *Meeting Evil (2012) - Frank *Franklin & Bash (2011) - Officer Tom Werth *Dear Shane (2011) - Shane's Father *The Lamp (2011) - Sam *The Dead Ones (2011) - Gus *Piece (2010) - Lewis *Castle (2010) - Ivan Podofski *A Christmas Snow (2010) - Sam *The Presence (2010) - Mr. Browman *Small Town Saturday Night (2010) - Charlie Carson *The Steamroom (2010) - Pat *The Haircut (2009) - Muse *iCarly (2009) - Bucky *Cold Case (2009) - John Norwood *TiMER (2009) - Rick O'Leary *The Mentalist (2009) - Jake Cooby *Stellina Blue (2009) - Peter *White Lightnin' (2009) - D. Ray White *Cop House (2009) - Stubbs *A Kiss at Midnight (2008) - Ben Wiatt *Prison Break - 19 episodes (2005-2008) - Charles Westmoreland *The Cleansing (2008) - Preach *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Station Yard Controller *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Milt Charles (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "Revelations" (2007) TV episode - Mickey Bates *Close to Home (2006) - Bob Peters *Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall (2006) - Captain Barnes *House of Grimm (2005) - Unknown Character *End of the Spear (2005) - Adolfo *Iowa (2005) - Sheriff Walker *Christmas Child (2004) - Jimmy-James *Frankenfish (2004) - Elmer *Dead Birds (2004) - Father *The Dark Agent and the Passing of the Torch Chapter 7 (2004) - Lester King *A Day Without a Mexican (2004) - Louis McClaire *The Last Summer (2004) - Jerimiah Shuman *Season of the Hunted (2003) - Frank *Wild Turkey (2003) - Unknown Character *The Last Cowboy (2003) - Otis Bertram *Hollywood Vampyr (2002) - Professor Fulton *Morgan's Ferry (2001) - Sheriff *American Outlaws (2001) - Burly Detective *Ten Grand (2000) - Big Tony *Songcatcher (2000) - Parley Gentry *The Art of a Bullet (1999) - Captain Walters *All the Rage (1999) - Cleaner *Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) - Klansman *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999) - C.W. Niles *Walker, Texas Ranger - 2 episodes (1999) - Freddy Forbes *You Know My Name (1999) - Cowboy Actor (uncredited) *Heartwood (1998) - Deputy Jim Keller *If I Die Before I Wake (1998) - Daryl *Saturday Night Live (1998) - Benjamin Willis (uncredited) *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Benjamin Willis *JAG (1998) - Admiral Arthur Fessenden *Break Up (1998) - Baker Cop #1 *Shadrach (1998) - Captain *Acts of Betrayal (1997) - Trenton "Mars" Fraser *I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) - Benjamin Willis *Lolita (1997) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Rosewood (1997) - Henry Andrews *The Lazarus Man (1996) - Dawkins *American Gothic (1995) - Wash Sutpen *Assassins (1995) - Ketcham *The Journey of August King (1995) - Zimmer *Something to Talk About (1995) - Hank Corrigan *Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995) - Whitley *Gramps (1995) - Father *Tad (1995) - Tom Pendel *Matlock - 2 episodes (1993-1994) - Security Man/Patrol Officer *Justice in a Small Town (1994) - District Attorney Robert Stubbs *Leave of Absence (1994) - Guy *Sommersby (1993) - Drifter #1 *Blind Vengeance (1990) - Varsac *The Handmaid's Tale (1990) - Guardian *Black Rainbow (1989) - Police Officer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors